Just One Night
by mill-mill11
Summary: What if Bolt decided not to leave Mittens in Vegas, but decided to stay just one more night to try and convince the cat to come with him? Bolt x Mittens
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this if a short fic that just kind of popped into my head as I was watching Bolt again for info for my other story. Pretty much it's just a 'what if' fic, and the question is what if Bolt wouldn't leave Vegas without Mittens? What if he had feeling for the cat that he couldn't ignore? Anyways, please read and review, I love reviews!**

* * *

><p>Bolt P.O.V.<p>

I didn't know where we were going, Mittens had just said that she 'had a surprise for me' when I woke up and told me to follow her through a couple streets of Vegas; it was crazily hot out and I could feel sweat dripping down my forehead before we finally got to the edge of the city. I had thought that that was where we would stop butt Mittens just turned to me and asked me to close my eyes. Now we were walking through the sand outside Vegas and my paws weren't exactly happy with me. Everything was black; I had no idea where I was and the hot sand burned the pads of my paws but I trusted Mittens and if she said that this surprise was worth it there was no way I'd not go to see it.

"I groaned a bit letting the heat get to me and asked "How much farther Mittens? I can't stand this heat much longer it's just too much!" I had been through the amazon, through the arctic, and through a ton of other deserts; they were never this bad! Then again I guess they weren't ever too real, probably had something to control the weather. I can't believe that all this time I wasn't really a super dog, just a normal dog with no special powers.. But Penny still cared about me, she still loved me! Every time she looked into my eyes I could tell that she genuinely loved me. And that's why even if I'm not a super dog, I'll find my person.

Mittens waited a few seconds before replying, my ears sticking up listening for her voice but all I heard were the soft footsteps ahead of me. We were going pretty quickly, Mittens must be really excited about whatever the surprise is. But then her voice finally came, it sounded refreshing against the sound of footsteps and the wind. "Just a little farther Bolt doesn't worry! We'll be there in no time at all." She sounded confident as always, I don't know what it was about her voice that made me listen to it so much more than others. It had a certain tone, a certain.. I don't know how to describe it. It was Mittens.

"Fine.." I replied a little reluctantly. "But it better be an awesome surprise or else-" The cat cut me off, asking "Or else what Bolt? You'll super bark me?" I was silent, trying to think of something to say back to the sarcastic animal in front of me but nothing came to mind. She continued, adding "Don't worry it won't disappoint. And there's shade there, so we can rest for a little bit and try and enjoy it. I tried really hard.." There was something in her voice that confused me, it sounded as if this cat was trying to impress me or make me happy. But why would she do that, she was going to leave me right when I found my person. But as those thoughts traveled through my head my chest tightened a bit. Weird.. Maybe I'm hungry again.

"Watch where you step bolt we're going through a fence" Mittens said and I heard her make a little jump ahead of me. I moved forward slowly feeling a little too vulnerable with my eyes closed; feeling around for the obstacle with my front paws. See-through eyelids would be a really awesome superpower, then I could pretend to be asleep when really I could see fine! But then my paw hit the bar and I moved towards it stopping over carefully onto the hot sand on the other side. I could use that shade right about now. "Okay, okay no peeking Bolt" Came the cat's voice and I couldn't help but smile a little bit. We were there, I'd be in the shade soon enough, I just had to keep myself from opening my eyes which seemed harder than it should have.

Finally I heard Mittens footsteps come to a stop, and I moved a little more forward stopping beside her. The cat wasn't even talking yet and I could almost feel her excitement seeping out of her short black fur. "Alright, now.." Mittens said happily and paused for a second. Probably trying to build up the suspense. "open them!" I complied and opened my eyes, looking quickly at Mittens who was beaming with energy before turning my gaze forward to the object of her affection.

There were two rather big cardboard boxes, lying on their sides with the flap on the top being held up by a stick. One was easily twice as large as the other and inside each of them seemed to be a cushion, similar to the one I had back in my home by my stuffies. And that one was for sleeping, so I could only guess what these were for. There was also an upside down Frisbee which was being used as a bowl with some water in it and a small pinwheel poking out of the ground between the boxes; probably just for decoration. All of this was placed under an old broken sign and I had to admit to myself that it looked pretty good.

Mittens voice came again and I could tell how happy she was just by the tone. She was proud of herself as she said "Haha, Bask in the glow baby!" The cat's tail was waving back and forth slowly, but I knew that cats tails didn't have to be fast like dogs to show their excitement. Was she planning to.. stay here? I tried to tell her no before she could do anything else, stating "Mittens, I-"But the small black cat cut me off again.

She trotted towards the small box, saying "Just let me give you the grand tour!" She seemed so happy, and my chest tightened up again. "This one," The cat stopped by the small box and turned to me. "This one's mine." But then she stepped towards the larger box with her smile growing even further across her face. "And this one is all yours," The cat turned to me still smiling, the most genuine smile that I had seen on her to date. I couldn't interrupt her, I just couldn't.

Mittens padded into my box smiling and saying "And guess what, I found this really awesome pillow for you!" It was just like my one at home, blue and it was even the same size and shape. I couldn't help but smile a little, it brought back good memories. "And look at this!" The cat continued, pounding on the pillow to make a pink object pop out of a little hole. "I stuffed it with Styrofoam; which I though was both creative and ironic, y'know what I mean?"

I tried interrupting, saying "Mittens I don't thi-" But she couldn't let me as she continued speaking over me. She was on a roll; she didn't want to hear no. "And check this out!" The cat grinned before using one of her back legs to kick out the stick supporting the flap making it fall down to cover her. "Complete privacy, and it's soundproof too! Okay well maybe it's not sound proof.." I frowned a little, it hurt in my heart to see how much Mittens wanted to stay here with me. But I had to get my person back; I had to find my Penny.

Then I sighed to myself, Mittens hadn't said anything since the flap had closed and knowing her she was probably finally letting it sink in that I would say no. She was probably scared, and afraid as I had only seen her once or twice but I hated it. I liked the outgoing and sarcastic Mittens much more. What could a few more hours hurt, or a day? I could stay here just a little longer to make mittens happy, and then we could go to get Penny tomorrow when the sun comes up! Besides, I need her. She's my map and my compass. Without the small black and white cat I would be lost between here and Hollywood.

"Mittens," I said softly walking towards the flap of the box. She didn't reply; but I heard a soft whimpering and knew that my friend was scared. I needed her to be okay; I needed her to come with me. I moved closer, now standing right outside the box. "Listen Mittens, I don't want to have to choose between you and Penny." I started, frowning a little. Penny was my person but Mittens was the best friend I had ever made. Well and Rhino of course. They were my only friends. "Mittens you know that I have to go to Hollywood and find her." Again there was no response.

I stepped a tiny bit closer, moving my paw under the flap as I said "Listen, I'll stay for one more day. I'll stay and be here for you, I won't leave you but you have to promise me that tomorrow morning you'll come with me to find my person. I need you Mittens.." There was a long pause where I couldn't hear anything except for the wind and the pinwheel spinning, and then finally she spoke up.

"You're still going back to her?.." The cat asked, in a fragile voice that I would never want to break. It hurt, but then she continued "You really think that she cares about you Bolt?.." I nodded, even though she couldn't see me moving and replied confidently "I know she cares about me Mittens. It may have been a T.V. show but every time Penny looked at me I could see it in her eyes." Again there was a heart breaking silence and this time for much longer. Mittens was thinking, but I had no idea if they were good or bad thoughts.

After what seemed like hours her voice came. It sounded broken, it sounded crushed and I had never heard Mittens so down. I had never heard her speak as her spirit got ripped out of her. "Bolt.. What will happen to Rhino? What will happen to me?" That was the problem, that's what Mittens was so worried about. This is what had been scaring her so and causing her to try and keep me away from finding my person. I frowned once again, thinking deeply on how to answer. There was no easy way to get around it, I didn't know for sure what would happen. But Mittens and Rhino were my best friends now, there was no way that I could leave them..

I made up my mind and lifter up the flap to find Mittens on my pillow holding a piece of Styrofoam close to her chest and curled into a ball. She looked up at me with her big green eyes; they were tinted red around the edges as she had been crying softly and still was. "Mittens," I said softly stepping forward with one paw into the box. "You and Rhino are my best friends, my only friends. And I promise that I will never leave you if you see this through with me. When we find Penny I know that she will adopt you and Rhino with open arms! I won't let her not take you. But.. If the very tiny possibility that she doesn't becomes a reality I will leave with you, I know Penny loves me so she'll adopt you! But if not.. I won't argue with you anymore."

Mittens' tears stopped, she didn't move at all for a second until she reached out to put her paw on my own that was closest to her. "Bolt.." She started; still shaken and finding it hard to get words into her mouth. "Do you mean that?" I simply nodded firmly letting her know that she had my word. And I knew I had hers, in the morning Mittens would come with me. The black and white cat continued, saying "Bolt, I told rhino that we would be back for him tomorrow.." She stopped, and looked down at the pillow beneath her. I stepped closer, sitting down on the edge of the pillow.

"Do you think.." Mittens didn't seem to be doing too1 well with whatever she wanted to say but I sat patiently and just watched her. Her green eyes widened into wide orbs, they were still watery and I couldn't help my heart from melting a little. I had never seen Mittens so.. Dependant on something. She always could support herself. And she finally finished, asking "Bolt could you stay the night with me here? Just one night?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there very well may be a second chapter but I haven't decided whether or not to make it an 'm' chapter for those of you who want one. Let me know. Cuz this could be just a gust romantic scene coming up or something more, I just need your input to decide! Please review or PM me!**


	2. What Mittens wants

**A/N: Hello all! So this is my second update since returning to fanfiction, and I hope you all enjoy it! So listen, this fic at the moment it 'T' and I will keep it that way, but I am going to make a seperate fic, just a one-shot of an 'm' chapter for those of you who want it. that siad, even though at the moment it is rated 'T' there are a few mature themes that I feel can be seen as 'T' only because of Bolt's obliviousness. So if you are a younger teen, you may not want to read this. However who am I to stop you? This chapter will contain some romance and the plot will only thicken!**

**Please let me know how I did, weather that be through review or Pm. Give me ideas for the next chapter! It should be good, but for a few reasons. I've decided this fic'll be a little longer than 3 chapters and Drama will be sure to come! Anyways, read and enjoy. Please no flames!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt. If I did there would be more mushy love scenes!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bolt's POV. 3rd person<strong>_

I couldn't see the sky from inside the big cardboard box but I had a pretty good feeling that the sun had set a while ago. The air was no longer hot, it was actually a little refreshing but still humid. It made me feel a little claustrophobic being in this box but I'd just have to deal with it. For Mittens. How long have we been here, how long have I been alone with Mittens? I tore my eyes from the flap of a door where they had been for at least half an hour and fixed their gaze onto the Black ball of fur that was pressed against my side.

She was sleeping, her body expanding and compressing slowly. The cat looked so peaceful, I don't think I had ever seen her in this state before but I liked it. Earlier when we were talking and she began to get upset it broke my heart, I didn't know what to do but now I do. Whenever Mittens is upset like that I'll just spend some time with her, let her sleep. I guess that's what cats like; I didn't really understand but oh well. Whatever makes her happy.

Maybe I should wake her up.. Talk to her a bit. We talked earlier and decided on the plan but it wasn't really clear. I still didn't know exactly how we'd get to Hollywood, or how to find my person, or even where we're supposed to meet back up with Rhino. Would he be okay by himself for the night? I turned my body towards the black and white cat, nudging her a little with my paw. No response. I try again, pushing a little harder this time but still no response other than wiggling a little. If anything the cat was getting closer to me and making herself more comfortable. But then something unexpected happened, she began talking in her sleep. At first just soft mumbles that I couldn't make out, but as I nudged her a little harder she got louder.

"Bolt.." Mittens turned her head, now facing up at me but her eyes were still shut. Did she just say my name?.. Why.. But I didn't have time to think about it as the cat continued. "Bolt, you shouldn't.. I'm a cat and.. And you're a dog..." Mittens squirmed a little, her legs stretching out and pushing and me or the box wall. What's going on.. Is she dreaming? Or teasing me?

I leant down to the cat's ear, speaking softly "Mittens, can you hear me? You've gotta wake up I want to talk." no success though, she simply brought her limbs back close to herself and rolled towards me ending up on her back. One of the cat's legs moved under my own and a little shock went through my body. She was soft, warm.. It felt good our legs touching. Wait I shouldn't be thinking like this! "Bolt, come closer.. Hold me Bolt" Mittens spoke softly, unlike her usual energetic and sassy tome. That's it, she's gotta get up.

"Mittens!" I yelled in her ear, causing her to jump up and hit her head on the roof. Oops. Mittens' eyes went wide with fear and she quickly scanned the inside of the box with her sight.

"What is it Bolt?" she yelled, obviously baffled. "What's going on dog?" It made me laugh a little, I just couldn't help it! Here was Mittens one of the fearless cats I knew -granted I don't know many cats- absolutely frightened and freaking out. But as I laughed her eyes narrowed, and she slowly relaxed her body. "Bolt.." she started, sounding a little mad and I instantly stopped laughing. Uh-oh. "Did you just scare me and wake me up for fun? I was having a really nice dream!" At this I was a little puzzled.

A really nice dream? But she was talking about me, was she not? Does that mean that Mittens.. "What was it about" I asked quickly, feeling the need to know. Mittens just tilted her head to the side as if she didn't understand what I was asking about. "The dream." I continued, "What was the dream you were having about?" I caught her off guard, the cat looked away from my eyes, obviously trying to hide something. And it may have just been me but I could have sworn that her cheeks went a little red. What's wrong with her?..

"Bolt.." Mittens started a little nervous. She then said something under her breath but I couldn't hear anything but mumbles. I moved closer and tilted my head to let Mittens know I hadn't heard but instead of re-saying what she'd said she turned further away from me. "It's none of your business!" She yelled, and I was a little surprised. Mittens never yelled at me like this before, she was always sarcastic and a little defensive, but never.. Harsh about it. I backed away a little, feeling like I had overstepped my bounds.

Was it wrong to ask about the dream? Why, was it really about me? Was Mittens embarrassed?... Noticing that I was backing away Mittens spun around at me and moved close to my body. "Don't go!" she yelled again, but this time to me not at me. "Please don't leave Bolt, I'll tell you!" I wanted to interrupt her and tell her I wasn't leaving but my throat seemed to stick. I couldn't get the words to come and after a few seconds Mittens began freaking out further. Probably thinking I was mad at her. "It was about you! My dream, it was about us! Being together.."

Now this REALLY caught me off guard! Mittens just confessed to dreaming about me, what did she mean 'us being together'? just as friends right? Playing fetch or something? Then why in her sleep did she ask me to hold her? My head felt like it would explode, I just couldn't understand and Mittens could obviously tell I was confused. After a minute of letting me think, Mittens spoke up. "Bolt, I want to be with you. You are the one person who cares about an alley cat like me, the one person who would stay the night to make me feel better.. You're the only person I truly trust and.. You are the one I want to be with."

After another minute of me staring blankly, Mittens clarified for me. "Bolt, I want to be in a relationship with you. Not just as friends, but as more." Mittens eyes drifted down as her paws began mindlessly fidgeting with the pillow. "I know it must be hard to understand, that I would like you like this but please just think about it?.. And if you decide that you don't want me like that we can still be friends! Bolt I promise I won't leave you if you don't want me to be with you that way!"

I remained silent for a bit, Mittens continuing to paw the pillow and the air felt more thick every second. I finally decided that I could talk, asking "Mittens?" She looked up at me with big eyes that were once again a little red around the edges. Big green orbs that were being tainted by her pain. "Are you asking me if you can be my girlfriend?" She slowly nodded, and I understood a little better. I'd heard of this before, Penny often talked about guys she liked. But what exactly was a girlfriend? Someone that is a closer friend? Someone who I could go to for support?

"Bolt," Came Mittens voice and I snapped out of my thoughts. She had changed, her eyes were now determined instead of scared. "That's it; I can't handle this any longer!" Mittens suddenly pounced at me, and before I could react I was on the ground on my back. How had such a small girl knocked me over? That wasn't all though, Mittens' face was directly in front of mine, I could feel her warm breath on my nose. And before I could say anything she pressed her lips against my own. Her soft, warm lips. I had never felt this before, this feeling of shock and yet comfort.

My body relaxed as I wrapped my arms around the small figure on top of me, she felt so petite and fragile, I was scared of breaking her. Where had the tough Alley cat gone, where did this side of Mittens come from? But I liked it; I liked pulling her warm body closer and feeling her lips move against my own. Before I knew it I was rolling onto my side to get a better grip on the soft cat. "Mmf!" Mittens cried a little, and I realized that I hadn't let her breathe! I quickly pulled my lips back as she gasped for air. But she wasn't mad, once Mittens caught her breath she simply smiled at me. "Bolt, I want to be more than just your girlfriend" She said softly looking into my eyes.

"What.. what do you mean Mittens?" I asked confused. More than just my girlfriend? What more was there?

She waited a second, nuzzling a little closer to me and replied "Bolt girlfriends come and go. I don't want to use that term, okay?" I nodded softly, not really understanding fully. What else would she be? But Mittens continued, saying "Bolt I want to be your mate. I want to be with you forever." As she finished the cat pushed her head into my neck, and I could feel her eyes close. Mate..

There was silence in the air, I couldn't find the words to reply but somehow I knew that Mittens already understood. I could never leave her even if I tried, Mittens was the only other animal I had ever loved and the only one I ever will love. I wanted to be her mate too. "Mittens," I paused for a moment just enjoying how she pushed closer against my body. She seemed to fit like a puzzle piece.

"Mittens, I love you. You know that already though."

"Yeah, I do. I love you too Bolt"

It felt like nothing had changed and yet everything changed. The air was the exact same and yet sweeter. The box hadn't changed size but now it felt just roomy enough for two. Mittens was still Mittens, however now she was my mate. My one and only. These thoughts filled my head as I drifted to sleep, but I couldn't help think to myself 'what does one do with a mate? Oh well, I'll ask Mittens in the morning.'

Goodnight my love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well there it is, how was it? Did you guys like it? Sorry about the cliff hanger, I felt it would be a good place to end the story. What will happen in the morning? Will our two characters still be in love? And what about Penny? Without Bolt to save her, who knows what might have happened in the fire. I love you all, please review or PM me!**_

_**~mill-mill11~**_


	3. On the road again

**So, I got a ton of reviews and messages saying not to kill Penny. Well don't worry, I won't! I never planned on killing Penny. I know there is a fic where that happens, and if you haven't read it yet you should really go read it! Now, this fanfic is only going to be one more chapter, and I know that there isn't really much conflict in it but I just wanted it to be a fun little fic anyways. Once I'm done I'll get back to FFaC where there will be lots of conflict and plot to come! Now, please enjoy! Review or PM me with your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could but the title Bolt so it were mine.. but it's not. None of these characters belong to me, only the story's plot and how I use the characters.**

* * *

><p>Bolt's POV 3rd person<p>

It was hot again. The air was warm and humid, and could almost feel my fur weighing me down from its dampness. As I woke from my sleep I found myself rather uncomfortable, something was on my arm. I quickly found out as I looked over that it was Mittens, and my eyes went wide! If the cat woke up like this she would kill me! Mittens hated it when I even just poked her, what would happen if she woke up on top of me? She would probably think that I pulled her there.

But then it hit me, the memories from the previous night. Not all at once, first I remembered Mittens wanting to show me a surprise. And then she got upset at me, so I stayed. And then... I stopped there; I didn't want to remember anymore. It was a dream, right? It had to have been! But why was she on top of me?.. The cat had told me that she cared for me, that she wanted to be my mate. But there is no way she would really do that!

Mittens began to move a little bit on top of me and I flinched. I'd have to move fast to a avoid disaster! "Mmm, Bolt. You're so soft and comfy..." Mittens wiggled closer, nuzzling her head into my neck with her eyes still closed making getting the cat off that much difficult. Wait, what did she say? It really happened... Suddenly my heart felt heavy, I began looking at the black car a little differently. She wasn't simply harsh and sarcastic, but soft and sincere. Mittens' paw moved to my chest, and I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my own around her small and fragile body. They rested just over the cat's hips. It felt.. Good. It felt perfect, like this was how things were supposed to be between her and I.

It was like this for a while, Mittens simply lying on top of me. My paws moved slowly up and down her soft black back, and I began to find little things that I enjoyed about the cat. Her shoulder blades were poking out, not enough that you'd really see but I could wrap my paw around her and use a shoulder blade to pull her little body closer. Mittens' ears were pretty unusual too, to the eye they looked perfectly normal but when I rubbed them I felt little bumps, like bits were missing. Was this from her previous owners? Or fights in the alleys? How much about this cat didn't I know? I wanted to know everything.

Whenever I slid a paw down the cat's side she would wiggle a little, and I have to admit I kind of liked it. Feeling Mittens cuddling against me made my smile and chuckle a little, I wasn't used to having someone so close. I went to rub her side again, wanting to feel the cat move but this time as my paw reached around halfway down her ribs Mitten's eyes opened up at me. Her green orbs were directed straight into my own eyes and I froze, feeling a little embarrassed at what I was doing. But maybe she didn't notice. "Bolt.." Mittens started to talk, a little groggy still from her long sleep. "Are you trying to get me to cuddle you in my sleep?" she looked at me disapprovingly, and I couldn't reply. She was right, but I didn't want to admit it because she looked upset.. I made my Mittens upset.

The cat shook her head slowly which scared me a little, but then began to smile a bit which just confused me. She was quiet for a minute, but then said softly "silly dog. If you want me to cuddle you just say so. And I wouldn't mind if you woke me up just to cuddle" Mittens winked at me, sending a shiver down my spine and then moved her head down to my chest and her hands to my sides under my arms. The little car squeezed me tight, and I could feel how warm she was against my skin. If felt great, and I squeezed back just wanting to make my Mittens happy. My Mittens, I was getting used to saying that.

She cuddled with me for a few minutes, but then abruptly sat up with wide eyes. "Bolt!" she practically yelled my name and I flinched a little. "We have to go; I promised you we'd find Penny! And Rhino is all alone in Vegas.. We've gotta go find the little guy." where did this change of heart come from?

"Mittens, you've never seemed to care about finding Penny before. Or Rhino in fact, you always seem to want to get rid of him not meet up with him. What's going on?" I waited for the cat's answer, watching her carefully.

Mittens turned her head away shyly, which confused me greatly and said in an unsually soft voice "I know but.. Bolt, I'm your mate now. Right?" she looked back to me and I nodded slowly, still not fully understanding. Is that like how Penny is always talking about wanting a good husband when she grows older? Is Mittens my husband? (Sorry I couldn't resist!)Mittens continued, saying "well as your mate I need to make you happy! If finding Penny makes you happy then I'll do whatever I can to help! I know you won't leave me after we find her, I know that you'll keep me with you."

I nodded slowly again, trying to figure out what to do. It made me really happy that Mittens trusted me enough to help me! First we'd get Rhino, and then continue on our journey! Together, all three of us. We were a team that couldn't be stopped; we would definitely find my person! "Okay Mittens, let's go!" I was about to get up but couldn't, I didn't want to leave Mittens' body just yet. "I mean.. After a few more minutes' maybe?" My cat just laughed and nodded, lying down against me once again.

* * *

><p>It was now probably around noon and the sun was highest in the sky. It didn't matter how long Mittens and I walked through the alleys, we wouldn't be finding shade. Mittens and I turned around the corner into the alley that we had left Rhino, and began looking for the little guy. He didn't seem to be anywhere in plain sight but he had to be close. I smiled a little and leaned over towards Mittens, poking her side with my nose and pushing a little. Her body felt hot, she must be as overheat as I was.<p>

"Hey!" Mittens yelped and giggled a little, turning towards me and bending her front legs down as if ready to pounce. That's exactly what she did, leaping forward and hitting my unprotected side causing me to roll over. Somehow during the rolling Mittens ended up under me and I just grinned. My front paws were each placed over one of the cat's small shoulders leaving her unable to move away or get away. "Bolt, let me out!" she yelped again, and I simply shook my head at her. I wanted to try something again that had been on my mind for a bit.

Leaning down slowly over Mittens I very softly placed my lips against her own, her eyes widening as I did so. She looked like she wanted to say something but I didn't let her, closing my own eyes and enjoying the warmth I felt in my chest. This felt good. Being so close to Mittens, why what I been craving it every minute of the morning? I finally leant back from her and opened my eyes but found that hers were closed. As she slowly opened them I saw that the cat had felt the same way.

"Ah-" his voice came from behind us. Or a squeak at least not really a voice and my heart froze. Mittens and my heads both whipped to the side to see Rhino standing there with some pizza hanging out of his mouth. He choked a little, then swallowed the bite in his mouth before saying "I.. I see I'm interrupting here. I will be behind the dumpster planning our next plan of action when you're done." the little hamster looked terrified as he spun and pattered over behind the dumpster. I think he might have scared him more than he scared us.

I sighed softly, looking down at Mittens a little sadly before standing up and getting off of her. "Rhino!" I shouted as Mittens got up. "It's fine, come here. Mittens and I were just... Playing!" it took a second, and Mittens gave me a disapproving look but the hamster eventually came out and slowly walked over to us.

"Are you sure?.." asked the hamster, stepping a little closer. His eyes were focused down on the ground probably afraid to look up at us. He continued, adding "It looked a lot like in those bad romances when the couple is kissing... Were you.."

"No!" I yelled, and realized that Mitten's had shouted the same thing with me. We looked at each other for a second before she nodded to me; I guessed that that meant I had to make up the excuse. "Mittens and I, like I said earlier we were just wrestling." I smiled shyly to the hamster but he didn't seem to buy it. So I continued "you see, Mittens was talking about the green eyed man taking Penny and I got upset." this, the hamster seemed to believe. "But she was actually trying to help, I just didn't understand at first so I jumped on her. And then we started to have a little fun so kept wrestling" Mittens laughed at this but I just glared at her to get her to stop.

Rhino nodded again, he was buying our excuse and I let out a held breath. That could have been bad; I did NOT want Rhino thinking that I was in a relationship with Mittens. Although.. How long could I hide it? Rhino would know eventually, how would he react.. "Yup!" Added Mittens. "That's how it was!" she chuckled a bit nervously. She had that sarcastic tone she always used, and Rhino raised his eyebrow. She definitely sounded suspicious.

But he just shook it off, turning away from us and facing down the alley. "Well then, let's go!" Rhino got in his ball and pushed, rolling down the alley with Mittens and I following suit. At the end of the alley he turned right, and Mittens sighed softly yelling at him "We're going the other way fur ball!"

The stars were beautiful. Back when I was with Penny I never got to see the stars, I was always inside at night waiting to save my person again from the green eyed man. But now as I sat in the back of a big blue truck I really began to enjoy the outside. I turned my gaze back to my friends, Mittens was curled in a ball in the corner, and she looked really cute when she was sleeping peacefully. And then there was Rhino who somehow fell asleep IN his ball. Every time the truck stopped the ball would roll forward, then back when the truck started but somehow the hamster slept soundly.

I couldn't fall asleep though, I had my mind on too many things. Mittens, Penny, I didn't know what would happen in the next few days but no matter what I had my friends. Suddenly the engine of the truck cut out and I snapped back to reality. We were at a gas station; our driver got out and walked towards the building. If he was anything like the other drivers we had the man would be a few minutes, so I took the opportunity to get out and stretch. As my paws hit the ground I heard a scrunch and I looked down to see what I'd landed on. It was a piece of paper, or a lot of pieces of paper attached together but that's not what interested me. What interested me was what was posted on the front cover.

"LOST MOVIE DOG, BOLT"

"Hey, whatcha reading there Boltie?" Came Mittens' voice from behind me and I grinned. Now she'd understand that my person cared about me! I grabbed the paper in my teeth and jumped back into the truck's back laying it down. Mittens padded over beside me and peeked, smiling softly. "Bolt, that's great" said the cat happily looking up at me. "She wants you back after all."

I nodded, and replied "She'll want you too Mittens. And she'll want Rhino. I know that Penny will take care of all of us!" I sighed happily, looking up at the stars and leaned into my cat. She was soft, warm, and soon she'd be living with me as part of my family. Now all we had to do was get to Hollywood!

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is, I hope you liked the chapter! One more, and I promise you there will be lots of BoltxMittens cuddliness for those of you who want it. Please review or PM me with your thoughts, it only takes a few seconds to click the little box and write me what you think! Anyways, see you all soon.<strong>

**-millmill11**


	4. Fire!

**A/N: Okay! So, it's been a little longer than I hoped it would take me to update and I'm a little surprised.. I thought that this would be the last chapter but I'll actually be making one more! My plan didn't fit into one chapter, and even now this chapter is a bit longer than the other three so instead of having a really long chapter I will simply have the second half (and last chapter) up tomorrow after school! I promise! Besides, I kinda like where this chapter leaves off although you all may disagree. So, This varies a little bit from the movie because I didn't want to be just copying the exact movie and I left bit out (as you'll see) because it would just be copying out of the movie but I think I did pretty clean scene changes. but I hope you enjoy! It starts with Penny's POV and then moves into Bolt's. Enjoy! Review!**

**Oh, and although it may seem like there's a bit of useless info in this chapter it will all come into play in the last chapter! So just be patient! This is also a little un-edited but I will edit tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt.. If I did I would be the happiest guy in the world!**

* * *

><p>Penny's POV<p>

My fingers were trembling as they pulled the last piece of paper away from the light post. They had been shaking for the last hour, ever since I began taking these papers down and I couldn't think straight. It had been too long they said, he won't be coming back. And as hard as I tried to fight it I couldn't, they were right. My Bolt was gone. Nowhere to be found and even the public service announcements that we'd paid for on the T.V. brought back no results. All I got were letters of various people from various places trying to help me and calm me down. But they didn't care about me they only cared about the show; nobody could understand how much it hurt to lose their best friend.

I slowly turned the piece of paper over in my shaking hands to look at it one last time but I could barely read with the tears forming in my eyes. It didn't matter; I'd memorized the poster ever since we put the first one up. **Lost Dog: Bolt**. None of the other information mattered; my manager's phone number or my address, all that mattered was the headline. The last poster had been taken down and as I crushed it in my hands before throwing it in the garbage can the tears continued to fall.

Why were they making me do this... what if somebody finds him…

"Penny!" it was my mom, ever since Bolt disappeared I'd been hearing her voice every five minutes. But I didn't mind, it was nice having someone always with me when I needed someone to be there. Even at night now she slept in the guest room right beside mine instead of in her own to listen if I was crying. And it was pretty often that I did cry, then she would come in and hold me. "Oh there you are" She ran over to me from around a corner but stopped a few steps away. I didn't look up but I guessed that she was looking at the poster in my hands.

After a few seconds I felt her warm hands move over mine and the trembling lessened a little bit. "Honey, you know I'm here for you. Now let's go home, we're taking the rest of the day off. I can't believe that that man is trying to keep you working so much through this." She was of course talking about my manager. He didn't seem to care about what happened to me as long as he continued to rake in the money. He pretended to think about me but we all knew better. Ever since he brought in the new 'Bolt' I'd been watching him closely.

"Yeah.. Let's go mom." And with that I let my mother take my hand and lead me home. I couldn't look up, I was scared to let the bright and happy sun touch my eyes. I didn't want to feel happy; I didn't want to feel better. I wanted to curl into a ball in my bed and cry. But that's all I'd been doing lately..

* * *

><p>I was on set again, getting ready to film one of the last shots of the episode. It felt different; I wasn't used to all these takes and re-shoots. With Bolt we only shot once and it was always perfect the first time. But it wasn't only me who was affected; even my dad and Dr. Calico weren't themselves anymore. They looked tired and unhappy to be here, they wanted to be filming just as much as I did and that was close to nothing. The prop man finished tying the ropes around my body and backed away before giving a thumb up to the crane operator and I began moving up into the air. I felt a little nervous; I never did stuff like this before because Bolt would never let me get caught. However my producer said that to get views and rating up we needed to do stunts like this. Sure there was a safety string I could pull but I still didn't feel safe.<p>

We began shooting and take after take I repeated my few lines. It was the exact same every time, except maybe the lighting was changed a little or one of the other actors had to take out or add in a word. It felt like we'd been there for close to an hour when the director called for the last shooting. I was so excited to get down from the ropes that I barely noticed the scene playing before my eyes. I repeated my lines once again, and it was time for 'Bolt' to make his grand entrance.

"Bolt! Here Bolt!" I yelled, but the words stung in my throat. I hated calling another dog by that name, and I knew I always would. After this season I may have to quit, I just couldn't handle these painful thoughts anymore.

Dr. Calico chuckled a little, replying "Your dog is nowhere near-" But he was cut off from the sound of the elevator and turned around a little concerned. I'd seen this replay for the last few hours, and I knew it would be all the same again. Bolt would burst out and attack the guards, and then Calico would escape into his helicopter once again as Bolt saves me and my dad. I snapped back to reality as Bolt broke through the elevator door and growled at the guards. But this time something was wrong. The guards activated their electric gloves as usual, but the dog whimpers and began backing away before falling off the stage.

Then everything happened in a flash. Bolt hit the tiki torch, and suddenly there was fire everywhere. Everybody was gone, they tried to help me but couldn't get me down and without the landing pad inflated it was too dangerous for me to drop. I was scared that I would die while hanging over a fire but finally the emergency alarm went off from the fire and the landing pad expanded up towards me. It was still a good twenty feet below me but I'd have to trust it. I yanked on the string and feel face first into the mat not expecting it to hurt quite so much as it did.

I pushed myself up and untangled the ropes from my body so I could run but it was too late. The smoke was getting thicker, the oxygen getting lighter. I could barely breathe, my throat felt dry. All I could do before passing out was get off of the pad and crawl to an open area surrounded with flames. Someone would have to find me.. Someone would have to save me… Where are you Bolt?.. "Bolt!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This now takes place after Bolt sees Penny with the new 'Bolt' and leaves the studio upset.**

**Bolt's POV**

I was looking down at my paws as they hit the ground one after the other. Mittens was right back in Vegas, Penny didn't care about me.. Penny didn't want me.. She replaced me with a new Bolt. All I was to her was a way to get money and fame. Easily replaceable. Had this been her plan from the beginning? Right from when she picked me up in the animal store? How many of my fondest memories were simply a ploy to fool me into being a movie animal?..

"Hey! Wags!" It was Mittens, she was calling to me from up on the fence but I couldn't look. I couldn't face her; after I'd said so many times that we'd be a family with Penny. "Bolt, listen to me!" She called at me again and I could hear her jump down off the fence towards me. "Hey, you have to hear what I have to say!"

"Mittens!" I yelled, snapping my head up at the cat that now had wide eyes full of freight. "Stop it! She doesn't care! You were right before; now let's go back to Vegas! Get Rhino.." I felt bad for yelling at her, but I was tired of being told Penny cared. I'd lied to myself long enough and I wouldn't any longer.

I continued to walk forward expecting Mittens to move with me but she stopped in her tracks behind me. I instantly mentally smacked myself, I'd hurt her more than I'd thought. I turned to the cat slowly, saying "Mittens, listen. I saw Penny with another dog so let's just get out of here. You Rhino and I, we can be a family without Penny." As I finished I looked up, and saw that my cat was crying. Tears were falling from her cheeks and hitting the pavement with a splash, my chest tightened up and I felt dread inside me. What's going on, why was Mittens so upset? "Mittens?.."

She just shook her head and I stopped talking, the cat was crying but she also looked mad. After a minute of silence she glared up at me yelling "Bolt how can you be so stupid!" This took me a bit by surprise and I stumbled back from her as she continued. "Penny loves you! She wants you Bolt! In a way that I have never seen a human care for an animal! When you left.. I saw her face Bolt. She was devastated, she doesn't want that other dog she wants you!" This was all too confusing, my head hurt as Mittens yelled at me. Why was she saying this, why would she know this? But maybe she's right..

I couldn't reply for a bit but when I finally did it was a whimper of a voice. I could barely hear myself. I felt broken, but needed answers. "Mittens.. why do you keep doing this? Why do you keep trying to motivate me?.. I saw Penny and she looked happy without me.. It wasn't real.."

Mittens just shook her head and padded closer to me. All the anger had left her voice and she sounded soft, caring. "I guess you could say, that after being tied to a delusional dog and dragged across the country I began to feel for him. I began to want to see him smile, and see him laugh. Bolt, you're wrong. It is real; you didn't see her like I did after you left. She is broken hearted; she doesn't love just any dog. She loves you. She's your person Bolt, and you are her dog."

"Mittens.." But then something caught my attention. I heard something.. At first it was just soft crackling and a crash. "Be quiet" I couldn't hear with my cat talking.

"No Bolt, you seriously need to hear this!" She was convinced and intent on talking to me but I needed to listen to that sound..

I tilted my head back and to the side away from Mittens, hearing the crackling a little louder now. "No, seriously Mittens be quiet!" The crackling was getting louder and a crash came every couple seconds. Mittens inched closer trying to listen as well but I knew she wouldn't hear it. She waited a second, but then replied "What is it?"

But then I heard it, Penny crying my name. I looked up and the cat and gasped "Penny!"

* * *

><p>I slid under the gap in the door that Rhino's ball had made for me just barely and found myself inside the burning building. The air was hot, and I could barely see with all the smoke. Then from behind me I heard "Bolt! Don't die in there, I need you! I love you Bolt!" But the door collapsed and she was gone. All I could hear was the snapping of the fire and crashing of the stage collapsing on itself. I began to move in; Penny was somewhere in here all alone.<p>

The fire was all around me now, I could feel sparks hitting my sides and burning my hairs a little. It was too hot, I could barely think nonetheless navigate through this mess. It was hopeless; I'd never find her before the building collapsed. Why did I leave her, why didn't I stay when I saw my person earlier? I kept wandering through the flames, it felt like I'd been going in circles for hours yet I knew it had only been a few minutes. Then suddenly something caught my eye, a spec of skin colour amidst all the fire and wreckage. "Penny!" I shouted, even knowing that she would only hear a bark but I just wanted to let her know I was here.

Pushing into a full tilt sprint I ran through the falling debris nearly getting crushed but pushing forward anyways towards my goal. Towards my Penny! I could see her more clearly now, I could almost make out her face as I squeezed through what may be used to be the backdrop of the set. My paw hit something hot and I heard it fizz but I couldn't focus on pain now! As my paw touched the ground on its next step I knew there was something wrong, but what kind of dog would I be if I didn't sacrifice myself for my person?

I kept running, getting closer and avoiding the debris until I was finally by her side and I quickly let out a bark before nudging Penny's cheek. Why wasn't she responding? I nudged again, but still no response. What do I do? Keep your head Boltie, she's relying on you! I took in a deep breath, and continued. I used my nose to push Penny over, rolling the girl onto her side before placing my ear above her mouth. I could feel it, she was definitely breathing! Although not well, her breaths sounded raspy and felt week on my cheek.

Okay, I just need to get her outside! I quickly looked around, not seeing any source of light other than the bright flames. There has to be something! There! A door, but the top half of it had a wooden plank slug across it. We could squeeze through the bottom though, and then we'd be okay. I sunk my teeth into the shirt over Penny's shoulder and began to tug. If she could only stand this would be so much simpler but I couldn't think of that now. Penny's body was limp as I pulled, moving only inches at a time. I have to keep going!

We were getting closer; I could almost feel a breeze now although that may have just been my mind playing tricks on me. I could hear sirens, I could see flashing lights, just a little mo- Then it came crashing, that little plank across the door had apparently been supporting a lot more planks and bars, which fell down onto the door causing a massive boom and the lights were gone. Only more flames. I was losing my breath now; it felt like the air was thinning, I could barely think straight. The harder I tried to breathe the less air I got, and it could only be worse for Penny being unconscious. I needed something to save us, and fast.

The breeze hit my cheek again and I almost broke down where I was standing. My knees gave under me causing me to fall into the ash and my limbs began going numb. But I couldn't leave, Penny comes first. Wait.. Breeze?.. I struggled to turn my head to the side where I felt the wind and eventually succeeded. Ash was flying at me, stinging my eyes and clogging my throat but I didn't care! That ash was being carried by the breeze from outside, a vent! A Vent was all I needed, we couldn't fit through it but maybe my voice could be heard outside.

I tried to push up on my limbs but they didn't want to respond. They only cried out in pain, I could feel it in my shoulders and hips and had to collapse. I couldn't do it, I couldn't get up. But they wouldn't hear me from here, I wasn't close enough to the vent.. "Bolt.." Her voice sounded like that of an angel's my Penny spoke to me and I felt her hand squeeze my tail. "Bolt.. Go, run.." her eyes closed again, and I could almost feel my heart crack in my chest. She told me to go, she doesn't want me hurt. Penny.. Penny wants me to be okay..

I pushed myself harder than I ever had, needing to put all of my strength into this. One paw placed firmly on the ground gave me the angel to push the rest of my body up even though my paw felt like it itself was on fire. The burn was pretty bad; however I couldn't let it stop me. I straightened my body and padded slowly towards the vent from which the cool breeze bathed me. I felt a little stronger, I could do this! Once I was within a few steps I stopped, and took a deep breath. I yelled in through the grate and heard my voice echo a little louder until it reached the top. No response.

That's it; even if this was my last bark I had to give it may all. One foot forward, to give me support and open my airway. The other a little further back again providing all the support it could. My back legs bent a little, ready to spring forward when the time came. One more deep breath, one more second to collect myself, and then I barked as loud and hard as I possibly could into the small vent. I could feel my lungs almost burst as I forced the sound out and instantly felt light headed. I was wobbling, I couldn't keep my balance. I tried to turn and go back to my Penny but something fell in front of me pushing me back into the flames. I couldn't see my person anymore as I was trapped in a small closed off area. I couldn't see anything. I was tired, and my eyes began to close against my will. Penny would be okay.. she'll be saved. It doesn't matter if they find me or not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it but that may just be because I know what comes next! and Just so you know it will NOT be the same as the movie. actually pretty diferent so dont assume you know anything that's going to happen! I guarentee I will suprise you if you let me! Anyways, please review or PM me. it only takes a second to click the little review message and let me know what you think. also, give me ideas :) I'm pretty much done but I could still add stuff in.**

**-mill-mill11**


	5. Finaly home?

**A/N: I find it kinda funny, whenever I try to type 'Mittens was..' my spell check wants to correct it to 'A mitten was' or 'mittens were' so I have a couple of green lines on all my documents. Anyways, here is the last chapter of my story! I might add another 'after story' chapter to kinda wrap up some loose ends and give a nice happy fluffy feeling, plus a little more BoltxMittens for all of you who follow after my own heart. But, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It is the longest yet, way longer than the others but I wouldn't feel right cutting anything out. Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**As of now it is not very well edited but I'm busy soon until 9ish tonight so I didn't want to leave you all hanging!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt.. this is simply a alternative ending for all of you out there who like this kind of think. I have to admit.. I might have shed a few tears while writing it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bolt's POV<strong>

Fire. That was the last thing I remembered, fire all around me getting closer and close. I heard the men from outside come in and rescue Penny but they didn't see me, they didn't know I was trapped only a few feet away in some ruble unable to make a sound or move. Penny was saved though, that's all that matters. So what about me, where was I? dead? Still in the rubble? Had I somehow managed to survive?

Feeling began to creep back into my body and I knew instantly that I was beaten up pretty badly. Every one of my muscles throughout my body and limbs was aching and crying out for me not to move but I had to figure out what was going on. I suppose I wasn't dead seeing as I was still feeling pain but my body didn't feel hot like it did. I actually felt a little cold; my hairs were swaying back and forth in the wind. And the smell, I could smell maybe flowers or something else sweet. It smelt nice, maybe I was dead. Nothing at Penny's stage smelt like this.

I tried to open my eyes but they felt too heavy to move nonetheless open. I tried moving my fore paw, but all I got was a little trembling and a shock of pain up into my back. "Penny.." I managed to mumble the name just barely and it sounded dreadful. But why was I calling for Penny, she's the one who went and got another dog. I already decided that I would let her be happy without me. Mittens. That's who I should be calling for. Mittens and Rhino were my family now and they would take care of me!

"Mittens.." I mumbled once again, my voice sounding like someone had thrown a handful of gravel into a weak blender. "Mittens where are you.." Was I even talking? Maybe I was just thinking these words; it didn't really feel as if my lips were moving. However a second later I felt something, someone was walking beside me in the grass. I was in grass; I could feel the blades against my fur. How did I get outside? But then a voice cut off my train of thought.

"Bolt?" It came sounding sweet and beautiful yet strained and broken. It was her, Mittens was standing beside me. "Bolt.. Are you awake?.." I wanted to reply but I couldn't. I guess I really was just thinking those words earlier seeing as my mouth seemed too heavy to lift out of the dirt below me. Mittens paw reached out and touched my front leg gently, she seemed scared that she'd hurt me if she pressed any harder. "Why did you have to go and get hurt Bolt.. I can't stand to see you like this." Her nose pressed against my cheek, and it felt nice. Soft and cold against my hot skin.

I needed to do something to let Mittens know I was okay. I tried moving my paw again, and even though I felt the shock pulsing up through the limb into my back I kept pushing. I could feel it move, the grass making way for my leg as I slid it over to Mittens and found her own paw. She flinched as I touched her but soon after relaxed and pressed her cheek down against my paw. I was feeling a little better, I went to stretch and could feel my limbs moving slowly but at least they were moving.

Mittens purred softly against my paw, and whispered "I knew you'd be okay Bolt. I just knew it. There is no way that my super dog could get beaten be some weak fire." I chuckled softly and then winced; apparently my chest wasn't ready for chuckling yet. That made Mittens happy though, hearing me make a sound caused her to jump up and start pouncing around me. "I knew you would be fine! I knew it!" she yelled as I finally got my eyes to open slowly. Mittens was in front of me now hunched over like she wanted to play but I knew she was just happy.

I slowly picked up my body placing my back paws against the ground and then my front left paw firmly do push myself up. As I placed my right paw however I winced again and fell over not being able to support myself. Mittens was there in a heartbeat at my side holding me up from hitting the ground. My right paw was bent in the air, I guess by reflex I picked it up off the ground. It was still badly burnt. Mittens was looking at it with a frown, and leaned her head down to kiss it softly. Her lips caused the wound to sting a little but it also felt kinda nice.. "Thank you Mittens, for saving me"

It must have been Mittens that pulled me out of the wreckage after the fire had gone down. She simply pushed a little closer to me and smiled. "It wasn't all me," She said laughing a little. I raised a brow and she continued adding "Rhino helped too. He's the one that actually found you under the burnt set." Rhino? I'd forgotten about him.

I smiled weakly at my cat and leant on her a little more for support before licking her small cheek softly. "Oh yeah? And where is the little guy?" But I barely got to finish my statement before I heard just the hamster I was thinking about yell from up in front of me. Looking up I saw that I was in a small field, or maybe a park beside a tree.

"BOLT! YOU ARE ALIVE!" The little hamster came sprinting full tile at me and my eyes widened. "Only a super dog like BOLT could survive a blazing inferno!" The brown ball of fluff jumped as he got closer, smashing into my side opposite of Mittens and sending all three of us into the ground. It hurt, but I could barely notice the pain through my laughing. Rhino hadn't changed. He popped up right in front of my face and placed his little hands on my nose yelling "YOU! TRULY! ARE AMAZING!" And then suddenly the park went quiet as Rhino fell back onto the ground.

Mittens reached out a paw and poked Rhino's tummy chuckling a little. "Did he.. Just faint?" Mittens turned to look at me and I nodded, causing the cat to burst out laughing and fall onto her back in the grass. This was perfect. The cool breeze through my fur and my two best friends in the world lying in the grass with me. I rolled onto my back to look up into the sky and couldn't help but smile. The clouds were floating peacefully; I could hear kids playing in the distance, everything seemed right.

"Hey," Mittens pushed a paw into my side softly causing me to look over at her. She was now laying right beside me and as she leaned closer to place her head on my chest looked absolutely adorable. "Whatcha thinking about Boltie?" The cat poked a finger into my cheek a little hard, probably trying to get me to react. I just laughed and smiled at her causing her to smile back. "This is nice huh?"

I nodded and looked back up into the sky as I reached my right foreleg around the cat's shoulders to pull her closer. Nice was an understatement. Mittens felt warm in against me and even though my muscled still hurt it didn't matter because I was happy. But that happiness was interrupted pretty quickly, sooner than I would have liked as Mittens asked "So, what's the plan? How are we finding Penny?" At this Rhino's ears poked up and my chest sank.

I waited a minute to respond, my eyes lazily switching from cloud to cloud but not really seeing them. Mittens was nudging her head against me waiting for a response and apparently Rhino had left out because he wiggled his way under my left foreleg to get in the same position as Mittens. What a silly guy, he clearly didn't understand and it made me laugh for a minute. I was happy again, but my mind soon drifted back to the question. Penny. "Rhino, Mittens," I began and allowed a small pause to collect my thoughts. "We aren't going after Penny anymore. We're a family now."

* * *

><p><strong>Penny's POV<strong>

I opened my eyes slowly and found myself in bed at home. It was soft, comforting, and my sore muscles almost felt relaxed as I lay peacefully. But why were they so sore?.. "Mom!" I yelled out from the comfort of my blankets and rolled onto my back. Everything hurt, especially my throat. My mom burst into my room in less than a few seconds, had she been sitting just outside the door? Her eyes were red and she looked like she had been crying for hours.

As soon as she looked at me the tears began flowing again and she ran to me bedside falling onto her knees. "Oh Penny! You had me worried so badly!" She was bawling now, her hands felt cold and clammy as they grasped my arm. It hurt but I didn't care I was just confused. My mom tried to speak but it didn't come out to clearly. "The fire.. and we lost you.. and.. and then.. I had to leave.. I'm sorry baby they dragged me out!" Her head was in my lap now as she continued to cry. I moved a hand up into my hair to comfort her but quickly brought it back for examination.

My skin.. There were blisters and charred spots all over my fingers and palm. Fire.. all I could remember was the colours red and orange surrounding me. And then nothing. I moved my hand back into my mom's hair as she shuddered and wept. "Mom.. What are you talking about? What fire?" My throat felt sore but I didn't feel like I would cry. I couldn't even remember what had transpired the last few days.

My mother looked up at me slowly with tears still in her eyes and she looked terrified. "Penny.. the set caught fire. We almost lost you in the flames.." That's right, I slowly began to remember.. I was tied up above the set and couldn't get down until it was too late. But.. I should have died. What happened?.. My mom continued and I listened to her intently. "I was waiting for you to come out Penny but you didn't.." She was struggling; I moved my hand up against her cheek and smiled softly, too let her know I wasn't upset with her. "Then we heard something.. I could have sworn it was Bolt's bark but that's impossible." Bolt!

She continued as my eyes widened. "Penny you must have had an angel watching over you because when we heard that sound the firemen rushed for the vent it came from and broke open the wall to find you lying there on the ground." She'd stopped crying, but my mom's eyes were still red. I couldn't reply though, my throat felt like it was swelling as I felt my own tears begin to surface. I remembered.. he was there! Bolt did save me; he brought me to the vent and used his super Bark!

I started to struggle in my bed, I needed to get up and go back to the set! But my legs wouldn't move for me they just ached and hurt. "Mom!" I practically yelled causing her to jolt back a little bit with wide eyes. "He was there! Bolt was there he saved me!" My mother frowned at this, moving close and wrapping her arms around me. My tears began to fall.

"Honey.." She sounded as hurt as I was, but I knew it was only because I was so upset and it broke her heart. My mother truly loved me, I was everything to her. "Baby we looked I swear to you we did. But the fire got to hot, the smoke got to thick. He wasn't with you..." My tears began to fall and I shook my head violently pushing my mom away from me. I had to go, I had to find him! I forced my legs out of my blankets and over my bed only to see the extant of the damage from the fire. My mother frowned again, and I could tell she was scared.

"Penny, the doctors said you would heal fully. However for the next few weeks I'll be pushing you around in a wheelchair." Her tears began to spill again and I cried with her. How could I have pushed her away, she had given up the last part of her life to watch over me. She told me I had an angel watching me in the fire but the only angel I could think of in my life was my mother. I opened my arms for her to lean against me and we simply cried for a while. I never saw my legs, they were wrapped in bandages and splints.

After a while the tears stopped flowing and we sat in silence, until my mom said quietly to me "Penny, I will find Bolt. I promise you that I will do everything in my power until I kneel over from exhaustion to find him for you. We need him." My throat was too swollen to reply, but my mom got up and grabbed my new wheelchair from the corner of my room. "Let's go find your best friend baby,"

* * *

><p><strong>Bolt's POV<strong>

Mittens and Rhino were stunned, neither of them could reply to me. Had the news been that surprising? "You two are my best friends in the world." I spoke softly, my right forepaw bent in the air as I sat facing them. "You are all I need, and all I want. I love you guys, and I know we'll be okay." Mittens shook her head softly as Rhino kept his eyes aimed at the ground. I'd never seen him like this, and it broke my heart to see Mittens disappointed.

The black cat looked up at me and her green eyes seemed a little darker than usual. "I just don't understand Bolt, I saw Penny after you left.. She misses you." I shook my head at this and responded firmly "She has a new dog Mittens, she is his person now." Rhino kept quiet, he looked too scared to reply. The little guy really wanted a home to live in but he'd be okay living with me on the open road. Maybe we could find a new trailer park and settle down there.

After a few minutes of silence the two finally nodded slowly and padded closer to me. This would be okay, we would be fine. We left in silence, Rhino and Mittens trailing behind me towards the exit of the park. I couldn't walk well though, and Mittens noticed. Every step I took with my front left paw I'd wince and limp a bit. Mittens quickly moved to my side and slipped under me pushing my right leg onto her shoulders so I wouldn't hurt. Even Rhino was closer than usual as he pretty much grazed my hind left leg with each step. They needed support as much as I did, and I'd be here to give it to them.

"Bolt?" I didn't recognize the voice but whoever it was they obviously knew me. The voice came from behind us and I looked over to Mittens, she instantly knew what I wanted. My cat pivoted around my body helping me turn to face the Black Lab that approached us. As he got closer his eyes widened, apparently I looked worse than I thought. "Bolt what happened to you?"

Mittens answered for me before I could, she and Rhino seemed very protective of me. "He'll be fine, Bolt was in a fire yesterday to save Penny his person from dying." The black lab's got even wider at this statement and for a minute he couldn't reply. Mittens continued, adding "He's doing better than he looks don't worry. But his paw is burnt pretty badly." Rhino nodded, stepping in front of me a little bit. I couldn't help but chuckle, my friends were pretty funny at times.

I took over, saying "It's not as big of a deal as my friends make it out to be. They're the heroes, they pulled be out of the building once the fire was out. I'm sorry, I you know me but I don't know you."

The dog snapped out of his trance and instantly replied "Oh! Sorry, my name is Jack. You were in a real fire Bolt? I thought those stunts were only for the T.V.?" Jack grinned widely, just like Rhino had looked the first time I met the little guy. Apparently I had more fans than I thought.

Rhino took over this time, once again answering for me. "Bolt is the most amazing dog ever! And sure some of his stunts may have been faked but this faire was a true test of his AWESOMENESS and he did better than even I could have imagined!" Rhino was waving his arms around and trying to act out me running through the fire but he was just making a fool of himself. Nonetheless I laughed happily.

Jack nodded slowly, still a little dazed. "So where's Penny?" He asked and suddenly my smile turned to a frown. Mittens and Rhino went silent, neither of them wanted to tackle this answer. They both looked up at me slowly and I let out a sigh, Jack looked a little scared that he'd crossed the line but I replied openly.

"Penny has found a new dog" I said softly and sadly. "For the.. Television show. She found a new Bolt. So we're leaving, she doesn't need us anymore." Now at this Jack looked really confused, and looked down at the dirt disappointedly.

"That's impossible." He said quietly obviously wanting not to offend me but it didn't work. I got upset, and was ready to verbally lash out at the other dog before he continued adding "For the last few weeks Penny has spent all of her free time looking for you Bolt. She barely sleeps anymore." At this comment my throat dried up and I couldn't reply. What was this black lab talking about? "Bolt.. I understand it must have hurt but you have to go back to her. She needs you. I've never seen that girl so depressed in the last seven years that I've been living beside her with my owner." The words sunk in slowly, was Mittens right?.. Was that other dog I saw Penny with just for the show but not because she wanted him? Did she still want me?

Suddenly Jack's name was called and he turned around to see his owner waving at him. She looked the same age as Penny, and as soon as she saw me she stopped waving and froze. "Bolt.." I couldn't hear her but I read her lips. The girl instantly broke into a sprint and ran over to us, Jack meeting her halfway and coming back. "It is you! It's Bolt!" This attracted some attention and people all around the park turned to look, each of them smiling and running over to join with Jack's person. "Bolt we have to get you home! Penny needs you!"

I was overwhelmed, I didn't know what to do but as I looked at my friends I knew they'd already made the decision for me. Mittens had a tear in her eye as she looked up ad me whispering "Bolt I had no idea you were so loved, this Penny girl must really want you back if all of these people know. It's no wonder I fell in love with you. You're truly a super dog."

I looked at Rhino, he was practically bouncing and beaming at me. "A welcoming party that the super dog deserves! Bolt look at your fans! They want you home!" I laughed at the little hamster, he was always thinking everything revolved around me. But next I looked up to Jack's owner and Barked happily letting her know I wanted to go home. Hands reached down, Jack's owner picking me up and pulling me from Mittens being careful of my paw but two of the other people in the crowd picked up Mittens and Rhino. We'd be home soon.

* * *

><p>It didn't take as long as I thought it would, maybe a twenty minute walk with the crowd slowly growing through the neighbourhood we walked through. Everyone was so excited to see me, but I don't think that was the only reason. These people seemed to know Penny, and I could sense that they were all just glad to see that I was coming home to her. Had things been so bad without me? We stopped in front of a small yellow house with a red roof and big front porch, the yard beside the house was huge! The crowd now probably had close to thirty people and they carried me up to the steps, one of them stepping forward to knock on the door.<p>

Everyone was wearing huge grins, and I couldn't help but smile a bit too. Jack's owner placed me on the ground and Mittens and Rhino were place down beside me as we waited. A minute passed, but there was no response from inside the house. "Maybe they aren't home" someone said, and another joked "She's probably out looking for Bolt!" the crowd began to laugh, everyone still in high spirits. The man on the porch knocked again and we waited, everyone talking amongst themselves.

"What's going on here!" Her voice sounded coarse and stressed but nonetheless my heart skipped a beat. It was her, the one that I'd traveled the country to find! I spun around and saw the crown of people start moving forward away from me chanting "We found him!" and "It's Bolt! He's come back!" There was a silence as the crowd stopped moving clumped in a circle around someone and then I heard crying. Not sad crying, but the sound of pure joy in a little girl's heart and that little girl was my Penny.

The crowd slowly parted, one by one they moved out of my line of view until the last person stepped aside revealing her to me. She was in a wheelchair and her eyes were absolutely red with tears streaming down her face but the grin she wore was the most genuine I'd ever seen. "BOLT!" She yelled and apparently forgot about her injured legs because she tried to run to me. My person fell down to the grass and I sprinted as fast as I could across the walkway to meet her on the ground. Penny's arms wrapped around me and pulled me close, I'd never felt this happy in my life and something told me that she felt the same way.

"Bolt, you're okay!" Her tears continued to spill and I could hear even the people in the crowd around us start to cry. Penny's mom was the loudest but I knew she was just happy. "You came back! Oh Bolt.. I thought I lost you.." Penny pressed her forehead against my own, and whispered "You're my good boy."

Mittens and Rhino paced up behind me, and Penny looked up to see them. "You.. You must have been by his side the whole time huh?" She said and wiped away some tears. "Come here, you're my family now" Penny wrapped her arms around my friends and pulled them onto either side of me. Rhino was giggling like crazy, but Mittens simply leaned in against me and whispered into my ear "I love you Bolt, and now we're a real family"

I love you too, I love all of you! I looked around at my friends, and Penny, and all the people who brought me home. They may have only heard a bark but I knew that the meaning behind it was "I love you all so much; I promise you'll never loose me again!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there it is. How do you think I did? Did I meet your expectations? was the suspense after Bolt's first scene okay? Let me know :) I love hearing about if you like my writing. I do this for you guys after all!**

**-mill-mill11**


End file.
